A Beautiful Kiss
by Robin Logan
Summary: Nagisa and Momo notice Rei and Gou acting strange, and they decide to investigate, but what happens when their investigation leads to heart break? (Rated T/one-shot/NagisaXRei/MomoXGou)


**A Beautiful kiss**

It was a slow summer day. Nagisa didn't feel like training today and he could tell no one else did either.

"So...beautiful." Rei said smiling. Him and Nagisa were currently watching Haru swimming.

"His swimming is perfect. I suppose it's because he's so free, but still."

"But so are you Rei." Nagisa said, glancing at him for a second. "Everything you do is beautiful though."

Rei smirked. "I try." Nagisa looked up him but he suddenly had this look in his eye though. He just had an idea. Nagisa could tell when Rei had an idea. He couldn't read his mind like Makoto could with Haru, but he noticed things about Rei.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

Rei shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing."

Nagisa shrugged. Rei probably just thought of a new theory or something.

Then Rei stood up. "Actually I should be going now."

Nagisa raised and eyebrow then shrugged again. And Rei walked off.

Then Nagisa stood up as well, walking off after glancing at Haru for the last time.

Five days had passed since then and Nagisa began to notice Rei acting weird. He still showed up at practice but he just seemed really busy.

Nagisa hated to even think about it, but Rei seemed to be...avoiding him.

"He's probably just really busy." Makoto told Nagisa. But he knew it was something else. Nagisa slowly walked out of his class room and outside. Maybe he should just ask Rei. But every time he tried to talk to him, Rei just ran off after making some excuse.

"Nagisa!" Nagisa looked up.

"Oh. Momo-chan." Nagisa said smiling.

"Can I ask you something? It's about Gou. She's been acting _weird_ latley. Not that I've been stalking her or anything. But I just notice she seems really busy or something and since your her friend, I thought you would know something." Momo said.

"Gou too?" Nagisa asked, surprised.

"What?"

Nagisa looked down. What did this mean?

"Nothing. It's just I noticed Rei seems to be avoiding me and acting busy to. I guess I've noticed Gou-chan has been acting busy. I think the only time I see her is at practice now that I think about it." Nagisa said.

"That's weird. What do you think there doing?" Momo asked.

Nagisa shrugged. "I don't know. Every time I ask Rei, he ignores me."

"Huh. I tried talking to Gou yesterday. She wasn't really in for conversation." Momo said.

"Maybe we should investigate!" Momo said excitedly.

Nagisa nodded and they began walking and talking.

Then, Nagisa stopped in his tracks when he saw something terrible. Nagisa widen his eyes as he stared at...them.

A little ways off, Rei and Gou were...kissing. Gou was slightly blushing. Nagisa felt a flare of anger and glared at them.

Momo stopped talking and stared at them too.

Nagisa quickly grabbed Momos's wrist and began running.

Soon they stopped at a tree and Nagisa sat down at the tree, hugging his knees.

"Great! Now Gou- Chan will never love me!" Momo whined, sitting next to Nagisa.

"He's not even that muscular!" Momo yelled, wiping at his face with his arm.

Nagisa glared at the ground.

"Why are you so upset? I'm the one who just got my girl stolen!" Momo asked.

Nagisa stayed quiet. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. Just seeing them together made him angry...and upset. It's not like Rei being in a relationship would ruin their friendship...would it?

"Nagisa, you don't have feelings for Gou too, do you?" Momo asked.

"No." Nagisa said after a moment of thinking about it. In fact...when he saw them kissing...he felt angry at Gou. But why? He felt so confused and hurt.

"Then why...? Wait...Nagisa-chan...do you have feelings for Rei?" Momo asked.

Nagisa quickly looked away and he could feel his face heat up. Did he? He always thought everything Rei did was beautiful but...everyone thought that. Then again...everyday he looked forward to seeing Rei. In fact, when he first saw Rei, all he wanted was to be with him. For him to be apart of the swim team so he could see him everyday. But...did he love him? Was that what felt different then the rest of his friends?

"You do, don't you?" Momo said.

"Yes." Nagisa finally decided. He did love Rei. He did as soon as he saw him. Everything he did was...beautiful. And he wished he was where was Gou was standing at. With Rei.

"Huh. Didn't think you swung that way...makes since I guess." Momo said.

A tear rolled down his face and he closed his eyes. This would ruin his friendship with Rei, wouldn't it?

"So...what are going to do about this? I mean...are crushes are together." Momo said.

"There's nothing we can do. Is there? There in love. It's too late." Nagisa said, before resting his head on his arms.

"Oh no. Your right." Momo said. Then Nagisa could here Momo sobbing.

Soon Nagisa realized it was getting late and headed back home. Feeling...like his world was destroyed.

It's not like him and Rei were together and he wasn't ever probably going to tell Rei about his feelings. But...seeing him laugh with someone...knowing they would make him more happy then Nagisa ever could...it hurt.

Nagisa went to sleep in tears and when he woke up, he didn't feel any better. He got dressed and went off to school, wondering what he was going to say to Rei the whole time.

"Hey, Nagisa!" Rei yelled, running up to Nagisa, who gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to him yet.

"Are you alright? You seem upset about something." Rei said worriedly.

Nagisa looked down and clenched his fist. "I'm fine."

"Well, I need to tell you something." Rei said quickly.

"I know." Nagisa said angrily.

"Hm?"

"I already know. You and Gou are dating." Nagisa said.

"What?" Rei asked.

"I saw it, alright? I saw you two you and her were kissing."

"Nagisa...what you saw yesterday wasn't what it looked like."

This only made Nagisa angry. Why was he denying it?

"Look, Nag-" "Why are you lying?" Nagisa asked, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Rei.

Rei stared down at Nagisa, looking shocked. Of course he was. He didn't know how Nagisa felt. But...should he? If he did...it would be awkward for them. Wouldn't it be? Should he just pretend to be happy for them.

Nagisa looked back down. For the sake of their friendship...he would have to be.

"It's just...why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nagisa asked.

"Because we're not together!" Rei yelled, causing people to look at them.

Nagisa opened his mouth to argue back, but then...Rei quickly leaned down and...kissed him.

Nagisa gasped in shock, his face heating up. His heart racing.

Rei backed up and Nagisa felt like he couldn't breath. Did...did Rei really just...?

"W-what?" He asked breathlessly. And for second, he was dizzy.

Nagisa blinked and looked up at him in confusion and shock.

Rei pushed his glasses up and looked away, blushing. "I...won't deny that I was kissing Gou yesterday. But...it wasn't like that."

"Then...I mean...why...?" Nagisa asked.

"I...I've been meaning to tell you for a while that...well...Nagisa...I love you." Rei said blushing furiously. Nagisa blushed and looked away. Was Rei really saying this? Was this a dream?

"A while back...well I realized I wanted to tell you. But...well, as silly as it is...I wanted to kiss you...and I wanted to do it beautifully. More then anything I wanted to know how to kiss. It's not something I'm very experienced in." Rei pushed his glasses up again, still blushing.

Nagisa giggled, feeling happier. Rei returned his feelings. Were they going to start dating?

"That really sounds like you, Rei." Then Nagisa paused. "But...why Gou?"

Rei cleared his throat, looking away now. "Well...for me, it was less awkward."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"Because...I'm not interested in women." Rei said. Nagisa burst out into laughing and jumped on Rei, pulling him into a hug.

Then he saw Momo a little ways off, smiling. He must have overheard the conversation. This of course, meant that he could still be with Gou, so of course he was happy to.

Nagisa was glad he could be with Rei. Happy that he could be the one to make Rei happy. And they could still be friends. It was perfect. Life would be perfect if Rei was always with him.

It would be beautiful.


End file.
